plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrotillery (PvZH)
:For the version in the Chinese main series games, see Carrotillery. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = None |flavor text = His artillery is a rich source of vitamin A and beta-carotene - a fact the Zombies do not seem to appreciate.}} Carrotillery is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 5 /2 . He has the Team-Up trait and does not have any abilities. Origins He is based on the plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. His name is a portmanteau of "carrot," the real-life plant he is based on, and "artillery," referring to his missiles. His description references the fact that carrots have high quantities of vitamin A and β-carotene. His description may references Beta-Carrotina, a plant hero based on carrots which is released upon the Galactic Gardens set. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description His artillery is a rich source of vitamin A and beta-carotene - a fact the Zombies do not seem to appreciate. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Rare → Basic - Common *Replaced by Winter Squash in the Ally Pack. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Carrotillery is an incredibly powerful plant that packs a powerful punch to the zombies or your opponent. He acts like a Shellery with higher stats, so use it as you would use Shellery. However, his health is still rather low and as such, he is still very vulnerable to many tricks. This flaw can be fixed by playing cards like Grow-Shroom to increase his health or to make use of his Team-Up trait and play Carrotillery behind another plant. Naturally, it is best to use this plant against high-health zombies like Smashing Gargantuar, Cat Lady, , Overstuffed Zombie, , and Jester. You can also use Brainana to prevent Carrotillery from being easily destroyed from tricks. Because he is a root plant, he can synergize with Starch-Lord. However, only and Beta-Carrotina can do so normally. However, it is worth noting that Red Stinger, when placed behind a plant, has better stats at the same cost, and can also serve another function. Red Stinger is, however, from the Guardian class. Against Although he is a very powerful plant, many zombies can destroy him in one attack due to his low health, making him easier to deal with when placed alone. However, his Team-Up trait means that your opponent usually is most likely going to play him behind a tougher plant. Therefore, playing a damaging/destroying trick such as Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Bungee Plumber is a good idea, as they can bypass the plant in front of Carrotillery. You can also play Beam Me Up to easily destroy Carrotillery if he is not protected. Hot Dog Imp is also a cheap and effective choice due to his Strikethrough trait, hitting Carrotillery and destroying him, even if he is behind another plant. However, do remember that Space Cadet and Hot Dog Imp will be destroyed unless their health is over 6 or they are shielded. Gallery Carrot Missiles.png|Carrotillery's statistics 2017-05-03-13-46-33-1.jpg|Carrotillery's card CarrotilleryGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Carrotillery's grayed out card CarrotilleryCardImage.png|Carrotillery's card image Carrotillery vectorized.png|HD Carrotillery CarrotAttack.png|Carrotillery attacking Carrotded.png|Carrotillery destroyed ShrunkenCarrotillery.jpg|Carrotillery shrunken by Shrink Ray Double Strike Carrotillery.jpg|Carrotillery with the with the Double Strike trait CarrotilleryShielded.png|Carrotillery shielded CutDownToSizeHExample.png|Cut Down to Size being played on Carrotillery Old Carrotillery Description.png|Carrotillery's statistics before update 1.2.11 Carrotillery silhouette .jpeg|Carrotillery's silhouette Receiving Carrotillery.jpeg|The player receiving Carrotillery from a Premium Pack before update 1.2.11 Rose Ally Pack Promotion.png|Carrotillery on the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack, note how it has only one missile Carrotillery stats.png|Carrotillery's statistics from update 1.2.11 to 1.14.13 Carrotillerycard.png|Carrotillery's card from update 1.2.11 to 1.14.13 Trivia *If one notices carefully, he has only two carrot missiles and two wheels. His Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) counterpart, however, has four carrot missiles and four wheels. His pods also appear to be made of leaves. **However, in Rustbolt's comic strip, he looks exactly like his original counterpart. His carrot launchers also look like his costume. *On the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack, he only has one carrot missile instead of two. Category:Team-Up cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants